Dash Wilder & Male Reader
by axelmaniac
Summary: First attempt at a reader fic. Dash/male reader.


The front door opened, you could hear the sound of keys getting tossed on a nearby table. "D-Daniel?" You called out from upstairs as you were putting some clothes away that you washed and folded. Now, you heard the sound of footsteps walking up the stairs, and soon the sound got closer and closer. Suddenly, they stopped and you turned around to see your lover, the guy you've been dating for months now, Daniel. Also known as Dash Wilder while he's on screen for the WWE.

He flashed a warn, happy smile as he leaned against the door frame. You felt a warm sensation travel through your body. "Hold on, I have a few more clothes to put away." You said softly, now turning yourself back around to finish what you were doing. Daniel pushed himself from the door frame and walked up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist. He instantly leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to your neck, holding his soft lips against the skin for a small moment. He then pulled his head away and pulled you close to him. The fabric of your shirt was now pressed against the fabric of his shirt.

A smile creeped up on your lips and now you placed the remainder of the clothing on the dresser before you turned around to face him. "I've missed you so much, my love. You have no idea." You spoke softly before you leaned in, pressing your soft lips against his. You could taste a watermelon flavored drink on his lips as he returned the kiss. It tasted almost has good as his lips. Slowly, after a few short moments, the kiss broke and Daniel looked at you with a hint of need in his eyes. This was a look that he gave you every time he came back home, every time he wanted you, every time you craved to have you.

You didn't have to speak, not at all. You both wanted the same thing. He let go of you before he took a step backwards. He grabbed at the hem of his shirt and slowly began to lift it upwards until it went over his head and the fabric was tossed onto the floor. There it was… one of the many things you loved about him. Slowly, you did the same thing he did as the fabric of your shirt hit the floor. "Come here." He said in that country accent you also loved. He didn't have to tell you twice. You took a step forward and placed your soft hand against the hairy chest of his. You ran your hand up and down slowly, getting a feel of that amazing body of his.

"Mmm, I've missed this body of yours." You said softly. He didn't reply, he just placed his hand onto your chest and rubbed his hand up and down before he made his way to your already hard nipples. He pinched them gently before he tugged on them. The actions caused a moan to escape your lips and now you did the same to his nipples. "F-Fuck…" Daniel moaned while he stopped his actions, now running his hand down your chest and down to your crotch. Slowly, he cupped the fabric of your pants and rubbed you through the fabric. "I want you, love. I need you… it's been too long." He whispered while he leaned in and captured your lips in a deep, passionate kiss. As you returned the kiss, your cock grew hard and pushed against the fabric as well as his hand. "Mmm, so hard for me, love." He whispered.

"Always hard for you, Daniel." You said softly while you felt the need of want become stronger and stronger just by the sheer pleasure of your hard member throbbing. Slowly, you felt him remove his hand and now work at the pants you were wearing. He unbuttoned them before he pulled down the zipper, now moving his hands to the top of your pants. He pulled them down and with them came your underwear. Now, you stood in front of him with no clothes on, your eyes locked, your member standing tall, the tip leaking and the throbbing not going away.

Almost in a teasing like motion, Daniel wrapped his hand around your member and started off with slow, teasing strokes to start off. After hearing a few moans escape your lips, he picked up his pace and began to stroke you a bit faster. The eye contact never broke as the pure lust in both of your eyes said it all. You both wanted each other and soon, the pure need and want would cause you to slip over the edge already. You didn't want that. You wanted to slip over the edge with Daniel deep inside of you, giving you waves of pleasure after waves of pleasure. "D-Daniel… I want you. Now." You said while you choked back a moan. "How bad do you want me?" He said cocking a grin on his handsome, bearded facial features. "It has been too long. My fingers had never pleased me the way you have. Please, Daniel, I need you so had. I want you deep inside of me." You said with the hint of lust clearly on the tip of your tongue.

Daniel let go of your throbbing member as he shot another grin. "Get on the bed, get on all fours and wait for me, baby." He said while his hand reach around and smacked against the skin of your ass. You did as he told you to do. Slowly, you turned your back and made your way over to the bed. Your knees pressed against the mattress and you were now on all fours, your ass in the air as your tight hole was on display. While you stayed in place, the sound of Daniel taking his pants off filled the room. Now, the sound of him digging in his backpack, before the sound of a lid popping was heard. Once the lid had closed, he walked closer to the bed, getting behind you.

He then leaned his head down and spit against your hole. There was no need for prep, you had fingered yourself last night thinking of your lover, thinking of your fingers being his member inside of you. Each stab you did to your own prostate, you moaned his name. Now, you were about to get the real thing, the thing you've been craving to have.

Daniel stood straight, lining himself up to your hole. Teasingly, he rubbed the head of his cock against the hole before he pushed inside. "D-Daniel… fuck." You instantly moaned. He pushed into you until he was balls deep, his trimmed pubes resting against your ass. He held himself there for a moment to give you time to adjust to him. You didn't need time though. "Please, Daniel… fuck me, fuck me hard." You begged. "Anything for you, my love." He said before he pulled back and snapped his hips forward. The head of his cock instantly stabbed against your prostate which sent waves of pleasure through your lust filled body.

He kept his fast, hard paces going, moaning your name as he did so, telling you how tight you are, saying how good your ass takes his member. You were on a high, a pretty big high from the pleasure that constantly shot through your body. "Ugh, fuck, baby. Yeah, take that cock." Daniel said, reaching his hand down and smack against your ass. "Do it again, baby. That felt so good, fuck!" You moaned. He did that again, he smacked your cheek once more, but a bit harder. Now, he placed his hands on your hips to hold you in place. He picked up his pace, now thrusting harder. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room, as well as the smell of pure sex.

As he continued to pound into you, he removed on his hands and snaked it between your legs to wrap around your leaking member. There it was, the thing that was going to send you over to the edge. You felt the burning feeling in your lower stomach and you knew you were close. "D-Daniel, gonna cum." You moaned out as you laid your head against the mattress while your back arched slightly. "Cum for me, cum for me, love." He said.

His words did the trick. You let a loud moan escape your lips as he stroked you to match the pace he was going, before you coated his hand in the white substance that erupted from your member. As you came and coated his hand, your walls tightened around him. Daniel then pulled out of you which caused a loud whimper. You felt empty. He flipped you over onto your back and climbed onto of you until his knees were planted on each side of your body. He rapidly stroked himself and you knew what was coming. "I'm cumming, love… fuck!" He moaned loudly before he shot his creamy load onto your face, coating it white. He stroked himself still until he stopped and did his best to catch his breath. Now, he moved himself downward until he leaned down and cleaned your face off, making sure he tasted himself. Once he finished, he brought his cum covered hand to his lips and cleaned it off. Now, he leaned downward and captured your lips in a deep, passionate kiss. While your lips were connected, he pushed some of the cum inside your mouth before he grinned into the kiss. Once the lip lock broke, he swallowed and you did the same. "Next time, I'm going to be the bottom." He said. He then pecked your lips and got up, heading Into the bathroom. You got up as well and followed him inside.


End file.
